Il avait ce pouvoir
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Un OS que je devais à un ami cher depuis un bon petit moment déjà. Le voilà enfin 8D Un peu de fluff, deux chevaliers, une discussion, du post-Hadès, et un anniversaire un peu particulier...


_Salut à toi, lecteur, et salut à toi, personne à qui cet OS est dédié qui a intérêt à se reconnaître parce que bordel de toi. Cela fait un moment que j'étais censée écrire cet OS mais j'avais pas d'idées, faut dire le pairing demandé est relativement particulier. M'enfin ça commence à me connaître. Ou pas... Fin je me comprends. C'est pas ambitieux, c'est tranquillou, c'est fluff, c'est un peu guimauve, bref BONNE LECTURE 8D_

* * *

La Grèce.  
D'une chaleur souvent caniculaire en été, à la neige rare et éparse, mouillée, sale, posée avec disgrâce sur le toit des temples du Zodiaque en hiver.  
Camus regardait d'un œil dubitatif le paysage devant son temple, la longue ligne des maisons s'étendant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et donnant, au loin, sur la mer.  
7 février.  
Son anniversaire.  
Il était encore tôt, mais le Verseau se distrayait déjà à imaginer les réactions de ses pairs, les appréhender, aussi, d'une certaine manière. Car il y avait ceux qui resteraient polis, Aphrodite, Shura, Saga, Shaka, ceux qui se montreraient un peu plus chaleureux, comme Aldébaran ou Aiolia, ceux qui s'en foutaient, comme Deathmask, ou encore celui qui en ferait tout un plat, alias son meilleur ami, Milo. En bref, de l'agitation pour rien. Ce n'était qu'un jour comme un autre, peut-être celui des vingt et un ans du Verseau, et alors ?  
Il ruminait ce genre de pensées quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de mentionner Mû.  
...Comment il lui souhaiterait son anniversaire, lui ? Camus savait qu'il avait bonne mémoire, il n'oublierait pas, et même s'il s'absentait souvent du Sanctuaire, c'était quelqu'un d'amical et d'agréable. Se contenterait t-il d'un sourire et d'un « joyeux anniversaire » ? Probablement. Pourquoi Camus se posait il la question, au juste ? Lui et le Bélier ne se voyaient pas souvent, l'un étant presque tout en haut, et l'autre tout en bas. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils manquaient rarement une occasion de discuter, autours d'une boisson, où pendant une ronde quand le hasard faisait qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Ils étaient deux caractères compatibles, curieux mais patients qui s'étaient découverts à la suite de leur résurrection pour le moins...forte en émotions. Un peu trop. Le Verseau ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses pensées avaient dérivé sur le tibétain, lui qui était pourtant si maîtrisé d'habitude. Il voulut se concentrer sur le livre qu'il lisait, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait tourné bien cinq pages sans les assimiler.

-Bonjour, Camus.

Il leva les yeux à ce moment, et vit, non sans surprise, une silhouette pénétrer dans son temple. Simplement vêtue d'une tunique, des cheveux longs, si fins qu'ils ressemblaient à un voile d'eau, d'une délicate couleur lilas, et des yeux reconnaissables entre tous, c'était le loup qui montrait sa queue. Sans s'en rendre compte, Camus esquissa un sourire.

-Bonjour, Mû. Qu'est ce qui t'amène si tôt ?

Le Bélier lui sourit en retour, les bras doucement croisés.

-Envie de discuter. Je repars à Jamir dans peu de temps, alors je me suis dit que je passerais te voir avant.

-Oh, je vois. Pour Kiki ?

Le Verseau avait fait de la place sur le canapé pour le Bélier, qui s'assit juste à côté, sans qu'aucun des deux ne semble remarquer la proximité.

-Oui, entre autres. Le Sanctuaire est moins propice au développement de ses capacités.

Camus acquiesça simplement, tandis qu'il refermait son livre et le posait sur sa table basse.

-Jamir doit être un endroit très calme.

-Il l'est. Mais ça ne doit pas être très différent de la Sibérie.

Le français parut légèrement curieux à cette déclaration tandis qu'il se relevait.

-Hm, vraiment ? … Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Oui, humainement parlant, c'est vide. A part des oiseaux, il n'y a presque pas d'animaux non plus. Mais c'est un endroit magnifique. Oh, pourquoi pas, du thé, si c'est ce que tu comptais prendre aussi.

-Je n'en doute pas. Lui répondit Camus avec ce fin sourire, presque imperceptible, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cuisine, sentant le regard de jade de Mû sur son dos et en ressentant un frisson sans vraiment le comprendre.

Il revint peu après avec les boissons chaudes entre les mains, et se rassit à côté du Bélier, lui tendant la tasse, et captant son regard en même temps. Le moins qu'on put dire, c'est que le tibétain avait un regard captivant, pas tant au niveau de sa profondeur, ou de sa couleur, ou encore de son expression, mais simplement au niveau de sa nature. Ça se sentait, que le Bélier n'était pas exactement humain. Il avait cette prestance si particulière, cette aura différente, tout simplement.  
Différente. Plus agréable ? Peut-être.  
Mais à lui seul, il incarnait ce mystère qui flottait autours de son peuple, de son histoire.  
Le français finit par détourner les yeux pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son camarade.  
Un silence passa, pendant lequel le Bélier testa la chaleur du liquide, puis reprit la parole :

-Tu ne retourne pas en Sibérie, de temps à autres, Camus ?

Le Verseau réfléchit à la question un instant.

-Pas tant que ça. Hyôga a grandi tout seul depuis ma...première mort, maintenant il se renforce seul quand il y retourne pour aller voir le village. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je pouvais lui apprendre, le reste appartiendra à l'expérience.

Sa réponse fit rire légèrement Mû.

-Lui et les autres sont de sacrés phénomènes, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils vont encore marquer l'histoire de nouvelles légendes.

-Je n'en doute pas non plus.

Silence. Camus avait relevé la tête, pensif.

« Notre rôle ici sera bientôt complètement terminé, hm. »

Le sourire de Mû se fit légèrement plus attristé.

-Peut-être bien.

Il détourna les yeux, le menton dans la main.

« Mais on laisse une génération pleine d'espoir. »

Pleine d'espoir, oui. Ils avaient plus fait leurs preuves que les Chevaliers d'Or sous le joug de Saga. Parfois, Camus avait l'impression que le temps était passé trop vite.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans cette réflexion mélancolique, puisque le poing de Mû vint frapper amicalement son épaule. Le contact le surprit, autant que le large sourire chaleureux du Bélier. Son cœur avait raté un battement.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons. On a encore besoin de nous, puis, on a encore vingt ans, enfin, vingt et un, pour toi. »

Le Verseau mit un petit instant à réagir au regard pénétrant de son compagnon, et, bien malgré lui, il sourit. Mû lui donnait envie de sourire, de se détendre. Comme pour ne pas décevoir cette mine amicale qu'il affichait toujours, comme pour ne pas décevoir la persévérance d'un Chevalier qui avait toujours été un soutien silencieux pour tout le monde pendant les heures noires suivant la résurrection.

-Tu as raison.

A nouveau, il détourna les yeux, et les ferma doucement pendant qu'il buvait sa tasse de thé. Il l'avait oubliée, avec tout ça.  
Le silence se réinstalla, calme et serein. Le Verseau et le Bélier appréciaient simplement la présence de l'un et l'autre, sans trouver toujours le besoin de faire quelque chose ou de discuter de quelque chose. Leurs avants bras étaient en contact léger, c'était devenu quelque chose de naturel, même chez quelqu'un de peu tactile comme Camus.

-Mais pour en revenir au sujet, la Sibérie ne te manque pas, des fois ? Demanda finalement Mû, après avoir posé la tasse qu'il venait de finir. Camus ne tourna pas le regard vers lui, le gardant plongé au fond de sa tasse, pensif.

-...Pas vraiment, non. Ce n'est pas le genre de paysages qu'on peut apprécier pleinement quand on est seul.

-Ah bon ? Fit Mû, apparemment surpris.

Camus avait une réputation tenace de solitaire, c'était assez surprenant de l'entendre quelque chose de ce genre. Le Verseau hocha la tête, puis la releva légèrement. Ses yeux turquoise, surmontés de fins cils, étaient comme deux lacs, couverts d'une fine couche de glace. Son regard s'était adouci, depuis cette époque où ils étaient trompés par le Grand Pope. A l'époque, ils étaient réellement glacials, dénués de toute expression, comme deux rochers, puis après le Mur des Lamentations, après Asgard, ils avaient lentement commencé à s'ouvrir, à considérer le monde autrement, comme si un poids s'était, peu à peu, enlevé de ses épaules. Mû les trouvait d'autant plus magnifiques. Certes, maintenant, ils affichaient la tristesse et la douleur, suite à toute ces difficultés rencontrées, ces faiblesses que chacun des Chevaliers s'étaient découverts, et la difficulté de se remettre à vivre après être revenus d'entre les morts, mais parfois, il y avait aussi une belle sérénité, une lueur d'intérêt, tant de subtilités différentes, et surtout, de l'humanité.  
Car Camus, Chevalier des Glaces, Empereur sans sujet au sommet d'une tour faite de neige étincelante, était un humain. Un humain avec un cœur. Et on avait tendance a les oublier, ces humains, quand on regardait ces Chevaliers d'Or si fiers dans leurs armures de lumière, et eux même avaient tendance à les oublier. Mais la paix qui s'était établie après la défaite d'Hadès avait été sans pitié avec ces guerriers là, et en appelait maintenant aux hommes, aussi douloureux que ça soit.

-Seul... Il n'y a rien à faire, là bas, à part regarder et combler le temps qui passe en tournant les pages d'un livre. Avec quelqu'un... C'est un paysage incompris, hostile, qu'il faut faire découvrir, des étendues de neige dont il faut apprendre les subtilités, les changements, les dangers comme les beautés.

Il avait parlé d'une voix un peu moins assurée que d'habitude, sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à se confier ainsi à quelqu'un dont il s'était rapproché que depuis peu et qui pourtant lui déliait la langue avec une facilité déconcertante. Et, à sa grande surprise, sa déclaration fut accueillie par un éclat de rire. Incrédule, il se tourna vers Mû qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire plus fort. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coup... Était-ce parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de ridicule ? Camus sembla se rembrunir un peu, tandis qu'il détournait le regard, un peu vexé sans le montrer et cachant son trouble derrière sa tasse de thé. Il avait un rire si clair...  
Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer, puisque Mû avait posé sa main sur son épaule, se calmant peu à peu.

-T-Te vexe pas, Camus... C'est juste que...

-Juste que quoi ? Demanda le Verseau, tournant son regard impassible vers le Bélier.

-Hyôga te manque, non ?

Un froid sembla tomber dans la salle, laissant Camus totalement interdit face à Mû qui vit dans cette réaction un aveu de la part du français. Celui ci, prit par surprise, n'eut même pas le réflexe de nier, et de toute façon c'était quelqu'un de trop franc pour le faire, mais ne fit pas à son camarade le plaisir de lui donner raison. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, sa tasse entre les lèvres pour reprendre contenance, les sourcils légèrement froncés qui lui donnaient un air grave assez peu approprié à la situation. Mû, lui, l'observait, amusé. Il laissa le temps à Camus de se détendre, et reprit la parole :

-Camus ?

-Hm ?

-... Tu m'emmènera en Sibérie, un jour ?

Sa demande lui valut un autre regard surprit du Verseau, qui le regarda fixement comme pour vérifier s'il était bien sincère. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie, dans les yeux du Bélier, aucune. Juste son calme habituel, et un sérieux amusé, une profondeur d'expression qui semblait cacher un dessein, sans cependant se rendre énigmatique. Mû n'était pas quelqu'un de très habile à cacher ses sentiments, mais ce n'était pas non plus quelqu'un en qui on pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert, et c'était sûrement parce que c'était quelqu'un de fondamentalement sincère.  
Il y avait des gens qui se faisaient bons avec les autres par raison, par apprentissage, qui apprenaient l'altruisme, l'amour, au fur et à mesure de leur vie et de leur contact avec les autres. Mais il y avait ceux, comme Mû, qui étaient capables de donner une amitié pure, désintéressée, qui étaient capables d'une empathie honnête et naturelle. Camus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cet homme qui semblait capable de tout rendre si simple.

-Pourquoi pas.

L'instant d'après n'aurait pas pu être compris, ni par les spectateurs, ni par les acteurs, mais Mû s'était penché, très furtivement, et le temps d'un battement de cœur, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Camus et s'était retiré, se relevant, et laissant un Camus silencieux et étonné.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Joyeux anniversaire, Camus.

Et sur ces simples mots, il lui fit un signe de tête, et se retourna pour partir.  
Camus, de son côté, encore sous le choc, porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, comme pour chercher une trace de ce qu'il s'était passé, comme s'il doutait que tout cela s'était vraiment passé, et, fébrile, il constatait que la trace des lèvres volatiles de Mû était encore sous ses doigts, gravée dans son esprit et son cœur réputé inaccessible.  
Il n'y avait eu aucune demande, aucune déclaration, aucun contexte propice, aucun conflit de sentiments, aucune compréhension, car aucun problème, il n'y avait eu aucune forteresse, aucun défenseur, aucun attaquant, aucun siège, il n'y avait eu aucune justification, aucune parole superflue, aucun début et aucune fin.  
Car il avait le pouvoir de tout rendre immensément plus simple.


End file.
